Love By The Campfire
by drewdog302
Summary: Balto and Jenna are on a camping trip for their honeymoon and express their true feelings for each other.


**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and we're FINALLY doing a Balto X Jenna fanfic we haven't done one in so long.**  
 **  
**

 **Btw have any of you been camping before I have before one timewas when I was in Boy Scouts which was aLONG time agoand another time was when I went hunting which was last year in January.**

 ****

 **Let me know in the comments of you ever been camping before.**

 ****

 **And as always thank you for the outstanding support on all of my Balto X Jenna fanfics we'll do more in the future I promise.**

 ****

 **Anyway onward with the story!**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful summerevening campgrounds of Eagle River Camp

Balto and his husky mate Jenna were part of it.

Balto and Jenna were chasing each other around their site.

"Eat my dust Balto!" Jenna said.

"I'm gaining on you Jenna!" Balto said as he started to catch up to Jenna.

Balto then playfully tackled Jenna and the two dogs went tumbling down a hillside.

Balto and Jenna then rolledon their backs andlaughed after they tumbled down the hill.

"Ha! I caught you!" Balto said.

"Congratulations you sure did." Jenna said.

Balto then got up and helped his mate up.

"Want to go another round?" He asked.

Jenna then smirked.

"You're on!" Jenna said in a sexy tone.

After another round of chasing each other Balto and Jenna were both worn out from their game of chase.

The two dogs then realized that the sun was starting to go down and although it was summer it was pretty chilly outside.

"It's getting late Jen we better get a fire going." Balto said.

"And just as we starting to have fun." Jenna said.

"Having you as my mate is just as fun as chasing you." Balto said.

Jenna smiled and nuzzled Balto.

* * *

 **1 Hour later**

"Jenna come over by the fire and get warm!" Balto called out to Jenna.

 _Oh come on he knows that his fur is warmer than the fire._ Jenna thought.

Jennawalked up to her mate and laid down next to him.

Jenna then snuggled closer to Balto's warm side.

It was a quiet night the only sounds that they heard was rapids from the nearby stream, the crackingly of the fire, the gentle hooting of owls, and the sounds of crickets and bugs.

"It sure is a nice night." Jenna said.

"See I told youthat going camping for our honeymoon would benice." Balto said.

"The beach would have been better but this more peaceful than the beach." Jenna said.

Balto then held her tightly to his chest.

"Balto your fur is so soft and warm." Jenna said.

Balto held her tighter.

"Thank you Jen." Balto said.

For a half an hour Balto and Jenna remained in their romantic embrace occasionally nuzzling or licking each other.

Balto then broke the long silences

"Jenna." Balto said.

"Yes Balto." Jenna said.

"I want tell you something but please don't get offended." Balto said.

"Okay go on I'm listening." Jenna said.

"Jenna you're...you're the most beautifulhusky in the world heck you're prettierthan the northern lights and your just as pretty as this fire, and I don't even care about what Steele, Dixie, and Sylvie think about us being mates, Jenna  
I love you." Balto said.

Jenna felt her heart warm up and she then nuzzled Balto.

"I love you too Balto." Jenna said.

"Balto you don't just have soft andwarm fur, you're one of the most handsome dogs I've met in my life you're even more handsome than Steele." Jenna said.

Balto chuckled.

Jenna then yawned and she then curled up and rested her head on Balto's front paws and she rested her ears on Balto's chest and she listened to his steady heartbeat

Balto then laid his jaw on Jenna's head and he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Balto I love you." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jenna goodnight." Balto said.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

 ****

Balto snapped awake after hearing a distant wolf howl.

the fire was almost out Balto then checked on Jenna.

Jenna was soundasleep on his paws right where she belonged.

In his embrace.

Balto then laid his jaw on Jenna's head agian and he closed his eyes until he found himself asleep agian.

* * *

 **The End!**  
 **  
**

 **There we go guys another Balto X Jenna fanfic all done I also sorry if I haven't active on the site lately ideas are a little tight at the moment.**

 ****

 **Anyway Balto and Jenna are characters created by Universal Pictures.**

 ****

 **And if your interested in more awesome content, then check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467!**

 ****

 **See ya next time!  
**

 ****

 ****

 **  
**

 ****


End file.
